


Over

by Ninjoy



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Self-Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjoy/pseuds/Ninjoy
Summary: "I need to be the one who wins the Heritage Cup !"Trent reflects on his loss and where he should go from here.
Kudos: 3





	Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people who might see this ! This is not only the first work I've ever posted anywhere, but this is also my first time seriously writing in English. Hopefully this isn't too bad and if it is, you can inform me via the comment section, right ? I am by no means from the UK so I don't really know the slang or how they express themselves exactly, which means this Trent Seven might sound different and I apologize for that ! Hope you enjoy this small piece of work though !

"Keep fighting !" they say. Fight until it's over, at least. Well, when is it truly over ?

It all looked so familiar. How could it not ? Another inaugural tournament lost, someone else covered in confetti, other hands lifting the gold in the air. The bitterness of failure lingered on his tongue. But this time he had to deal with it alone because he was the only one to blame.

He had given it his all, though. He knew A-Kid was tough for his young age but this was unlike anything he had expected. The first fall of the match was really a careless mistake on his part. God, he felt so weak not kicking out of a simple kick to the head. The only point he earned, and that's putting it mildly, was from a lucky, quick pinfall in the very last round, while being stuck in a submission. Just right there he could've sworn he was done for.

When the sudden death round started, he honestly thought he had as much a chance as his opponent. Sure, his arm was hurting like a sumbitch, his head was killing him and he hadn't done quite as much damage to A-Kid as he would have wished but he was Trent Seven and he continuously displayed impeccable grit. He had it in the bag.

Or so he thought.

That last round was competitive and the aggressive side of his persona had really kicked in at that point. He probably would've won, had he not been trapped in that gruesome submission for a whole minute. He couldn't admit that A-Kid did a fantastic job working on his arm for the whole match to make him give up faster in the end. Couldn't, wouldn't. But kudos to the kid, he guessed.

Losing already hurt. Losing to a new guy hurt more. Losing to a new guy by audibly giving up, not tapping out, but begging for the match to stop, that was humiliating to him. He felt like the Heritage Cup had slipped away from his fingers. And it kind of did, really. He did hand it to the winner, trying not to let his dissatisfaction show too much. A-Kid would make a great champion, a true hero to many people in Spain and all over the world. Fact.

Trent Seven would've made an even better champion. Fact.

He had walked up the ramp, the sound of the confetti going off – those damn confetti ! – still echoing in his mind. He looked like a poor stray dog, tail between his legs, having just lost a contest to decide who would get the bone. He hated acting like such a sore loser but a part of him wanted to smash that stupid trophy over A-Kid's head. He didn't though, because one, that would be horribly mean, and two, the kid might've kicked the cheerfulness out but he didn't kick the decency out of him. So, um… Kudos to Trent for not attempting murder ?

It was hard to figure out what would be next for him. For his career. Tyler was still on hiatus so any Moustache-Mountain-related ambition would have to wait. The NXT UK title was stuck on Walter and he already tried chopping this tree down, failing miserably. A-Kid just beat him so Trent would have to stay out of the Heritage Cup's way for a while and lay low. Maybe he would go and help Webster and Andrews against Dennis and The Hunt. Maybe someone would pick a fight with him for no reason, as it always happened in this business. Maybe he would himself pick a fight with someone just to keep himself entertained and distracted. He needed a distraction.

Long story short, he had to keep on fighting. He would fight until it was over. It didn't matter when.

It's only over when Trent Seven says it's over.

**Author's Note:**

> I know A-Kid is the young guy and he needs to cement his legacy and Trent put him over but gaaah ! I need Trent to win some important matches too, he's seriously talented and finally, he isn't overshadowed by Tyler so now was a perfect time I felt like !


End file.
